The Hidden Avenger
by VioletAkuamoebe0396
Summary: Bruce Banner had never met such a mysterious caracter but now he cannot seem to shake this overwhelming sense of curiosity and protection that this person seems to cause in him. How will he react? Bruce/OC
1. Chapter 1

As Bruce arrived to SHIELD HQ al he could think of was how wrong this was. He had sworn to himself never to be involved in this kind of thing but of course he had to be dragged back. They were being nice enough and he at least had a new lab to look forward to though he actually liked the challenge of working in India. It improved his improvisation skills by a lot. He was leaded in to a large conference were there were already seated Steve Rogers A.K.A Captain America, Tony Stark A.K.A Iron Man, A red head he did not know and Thor A.K.A God of Thunder dressed as if he was going to Camelot.

In walked a woman with tan skin like Zoe Zaldaña from Avatar and waist length black hair with neon purple highlights. On anybody else they would have looked awful but she had an elegance and grace that she could pull it off beautifully. She was a bit fuller than most but still had the curves in all the right places.

_Hulk like her. _Down big guy.

Behind her walked in Nick Fury, Director Of SHIELD. "Okay first thing's first. Let me introduce you." Fury said as he gestured to Tony first. "I highly doubt none of you recognize him but still. This is Tony Stark. Owner and CEO of Stark Industries and the inventor of Iron Man".

"Billionaire, Business Man, Philantropist and Playboy" Stark added in. "Hi" was his simple greeting. "Next is Steve Rogers more commonly known as Captain America" Steve just nodded at everyone. "This is Agent Natasha Romanoff, also known as Black Widow and our top agent" another sharp nod. "This Bruce Banner mostly known as The Hulk and expert on Gamma Radiation. And this is Thor, Son of Odin and God of Thunder. And last but not least is Violet "

Weird how he mentioned everyone else's skills but just left it at Violet for her. Hummmmm….

"Okay now that everybody knows who the other is, a few days ago there was an attack on a secure SHIELD location where a new green energy was being studied. It's source is called the Tesseract." Right then Fury handed out files for everyone explaining what he was saying. "The Tesseract was stolen and our best scientist Eric Selvig and one of our best agents Hawkeye were compromised. The culprit identified himself as Loki, Thor has some information on him." Then was when Thor stood up. "Loki is my adopted brother. He was the Heir of the Kingdom of Asgard but was exiled by my father. I am now the rightful Heir of Asgard. Loki is working with the Chatiuri. They are an alien race that is very dangerous. All the like is war and power. They were banished from this realm in Asgard and now Loki thinks he can control them to get the kingdom of Asgard and Earth."

"So you are telling that Loki, the psychopath we have been dealing with is your brother who's goal is to be king of your world and mine." Tony interjected. "As I said he is adopted" Thor answered. Nice dodge I think. Fury then got into the conversation again. "As of right Dr. Banner has got an idea of how to find the Tesseract witch is the more important part. Go ahead Dr. Banner" Now it was my turn. Ugh, I hated taking in public. "Well, Gamma Rays are very tractable, they leave a certain signature so if we find a trace of gamma radiation then we can follow it and it will lead us to the Tesseract." And done. During my explanation I observed Violet get increasingly curious when the conversation turned to science. Wich in turn sparked my curiousity.  
What's up with me today?

After the debriefing Fury dismissed us and I went to work. I guess I lost track of time like always cause when I looked up from my work the clock read 3:00am and Violet was sitting crosslegged on the desk closest behind me. Clad in Mickey Mouse Club pajamas eating chocolate chip ice cream and staring at me like I am the most interesting thing ever. Wha?...

"Before, you say anything what in the hell are you doing awake at such an un-godly hour?"

Bold as ever huh? Well two could play that game. "I could ask you the same thing. I'm just…..getting familiar with my new lab." "_You're_ new lab. Interesting, well Im Violet and this is _also my lab_, just so you know. You should get some sleep tomorrow will be gruesome."

"May I ask what you are doing up?" "Oh, yeah I always wake for my midnight snack and the lab is normally peaceful at this hour, so again get some shut eye ranger. Your gonna need it!" And with that she got off the desk and left in that same elegant fashion that made her hair and hips sway.

I wish I could say that she did not have any effect on me but I would be flat out lying. Nonetheless she was probably right and so I went to sleep.

The next day was hectic! Loki showed his ass again so of course the Avenger assembled and we finally got to apprehend the biggest pain in the ass ive had.

_Besides the Big Guy…._

In all these events I did not get 1 one glance of Violet all day. Weird… After the debriefing and interrogation of Loki I went to the lab half hoping to get a glimpse of Violet but she wasn't there either. Again weird…..

Just then Tony walked in to the lab. "Hey buddy, why ya look so confused? Hit a block with locating the tesseract?" "Nah, just ahh…nothing." "Ohh, a girlie on your mind? I bet it's Violet isn't it? Well couldn't blame ya, she does have some nice-" "It's has nothing to do with Violet okay!" "Well something's up, so chill out."

**A/N: So im gonna finish my other story when I figure out how to lead in the direction I want. But of course m ymuse is like a bunny. It jumps away from me every time I try to catch it. This story has been gnawing at me for a long time and I wanna write it for now. Now I cannot promise an accurate posting schedule but I will try 2 weeks to be the limit between chapters. Now review my pretties!**


	2. Chapter 2

So it literally had been two days since Bruce had seen Violet. And just as he was about to stop his work and go ask Fury because of the ridiculous need he was feeling to know where she was, she walked *or more like pranced* into the lab, woke up the machines in her stations and started working, like her absence these last two days never happened. Bruce kinda took the hint that this was her modus operandum and followed her lead.

"Don't you wanna ask?" She abruptly asked after about an hour and a half of silence between them. "Well you never mentioned it why should I?" "Cause, people always do." "Well, im not most people. Trust me I now what its like to not want people asking so many questions."

Another half hour passed before she answered "Thank You" in the smallest of voices. He didn't think even the microphones who were surely in the room along with the security cameras caught the statement. "No worries."

In truth he wanted to ask, of course he did. But he sensed that if he played his cards right and observed a little his questions would be soon answered.  
Since that awkward conversation he started to see a pattern. Everytime the Avengers had to go and fight off whatever she would disappear for 2 to 5 days (depending how bad the battle was) and would always come back as if nothing had happened. He also start to notice the slight weight lost she was experiencing. Nothing to noticeable but for someone who observed her as much as He did, but the same clothes that a month ago fit her just right were now fitting her more loosely. She never commented on it and He never mentioned it.

The day the Chiautiri started to attack started out as a normal day. Bruce in the lab working on something furiously and Violet was sitting on her desk cross-legged eating an apple. Suddenly Bruce heard a crash and turned around to find a very different looking Violet. Her hair was the first thing he noticed. The neon highlights were shining brighter than the new years New York countdown ball and her eyes were completely silver. Just as Bruce went to catch her Fury appered in the lab and snatched her. "Banner, I need you with the others!" "What about Violet?" "She will be safe, Just go!" and with that Fury disappeared through the doors.

Bruce was never really aware of what Hulk did when he was out. Nor did the Hulk care for what Bruce wanted in that moment. But When the Hulk stalked toward Loki he noticed the same purple flamed silver eyed woman Bruce had been fawning over these last few months. Then something happened that blew both Bruce and Hulk's mind.

**A/N: So yeah there a cliffhanger here because im still thinking exactly what I want Violet to do. The details have to be perfect. But I have a general idea. It wil probably go along the lines of the best scene in the final battle. *wink, wink* Now you know the drill. REVIEW OR NO NEXT CHAPTER! Muahhh!**


	3. Chapter 3

Violet was not Violet at that moment. She was something completely different. Hulk started approaching her and just when he was close enough to reach out to her she disappeared. All that was left was the desk and different chemicals spilt on the floor. Hulk then remembered there was an emergency that needed his attention and took off.

4 hours later:

Hulk was in full-fledged battle with aliens. Hawkeye was in a nest taking down aliens that lined with his arrows. Tony was flying was all over the place taking down enemies. Thor was alongside Hulk. Basically every one of the Avengers was occupied. The battle roared on and into Stark Tower. Hulk had just about turned Loki into the slime he was when out of the corner of his eye he spotted the radiance of brilliant neon green highlights and the shine of silver eyes. And just as he saw the apparition it was gone. He decided not to let the 5 second sighting derail him. He proceeded to help The Avengers conquer and win the battle.

After the battle was won and Bruce came back in full strength, Bruce started asking questions. Questions that only Violet could answer. Problem with that was that Violet was no where to be seen! A week after the attack Violet still hadn't showed up! Bruce started to get worried. On his way to lunch he bumped into Fury. "Sir, can I have a word?" "Uh , yeah but ,make it quick! I gotta get to my office!" "Just a quick question. Have you seen Violet anywhere?" "Dr. Banner, If I were you I would back off. She will turn up eventually" "But Sir…-" "Leave it Alone, Dr. Banner" Fury said with a tone that indicated he would not discuss this any longer. "Get some rest Dr. Banner. You have earned it." And with that he left. Bruce just couldn't keep his curiosity at bay, but as the week passed he started to feel something else. Guilt. What if she got scared from seeing Hulk. What if she never came back? He never paid so much mind to someone like her but as he was realizing. He loved her, and that above anything else scared him to hell.

Meanwhile….

Violet was so mad at herself, tears were running down her face from the anger. How could she? How could she slip up like that? She was trained to know when to disappear. That why SHIELD let her stay and work. What Happened? She broke. She let herself be distracted. And now she couldn't face him. This she knew was different. Because he was worried, much more than he should be. Why did she have to fall? She knew she didn't notice it herself but, still, she should have been aware and stopped it. Too much in common plus Bruce Banner being exactly her type was the recipe for disaster. Now he's suffering because of her being careless and distracted. Fury had warned her! "He's getting attached. Back off." But noooo she just HAD too not notice it.

The crazy variable in this personal nightmare was that Fury, the one person she thought was going to go ape shit over this actually encouraged her. "I don't know, but you seem better and Dr. Banner seems calmer than ever when you're in the lab." was his explanation. But still this time was just too frightening. She came waay to close to revealing her power. What was she gonna do? She did know this though, she had to see him soon. What she didn't know was how to look him in the eyes.

Bruce was not himself. Not at all. He couldn't concentrate on his work. He was an un-effective mess. He had to see her. He had to know she was all right. Even if she said she wanted to see him again. He had asked Fury repeatedly about Violet. Got the same response as the first time.

A month after the attack Fury suggested that the Avengers move into Stark Tower together since it seemed the world was in need of saving pretty much every week. A week after that they got an unexpected visit.

Violet didn't know why she was doing this. She didn't know what motivated her. Well, actually that was a lie, she knew exactly what motivated her. A gentleman by the name of Bruce Banner whom she could not get out of her head (or heart). She missed him. His laugh. His mumblings. The way he ran his hand through his hair every 15 min. when he was deep in concentration. Pretty much everything. She asked Fury if he thought it was a good idea and as always he gave the vaguest answer ever. "At this point, it your decision, but if you do go through with it. Well you won't be doing a dis-service to him." So after going and getting her hair done and getting a facial she pack up the little things she had stored in the safe house SHIELD provided her when she needed to recover and heeded toward Stark Tower.

**A/N: So yeah. Im kinda in between on how the encounter should go. How do you feel Bruce should react? Happy? Relieved? Mad? Leave your suggestions in the form of a review please! And thank you to the ones who favorite and put this story on alert. Thanks sooo much bottom of my heart!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was in his private office which only Pepper knew the access code to when he locked the door (and JARVIS, of course, had authorization to open it if an emergency necessitated it). Suddenly he heard the sound of a JARVIS's british accent in the room, "Sir, Miss Violet has arrived" "Well, well, well, wasn't expecting that. JARVIS alert Dr. Banner and the rest of the Avengers as well so we can receive her properly" as Tony said that he started heading toward the Lobby to receive the most eccentric and mysterious member of the Avengers. As he rode the elevator down to the lobby he wondered how his friend and colleague Bruce would take this. Well one thing was for sure. Having her there would definitely help his current state to dissipate.

Each Avengers got a page from JARVIS about the guest but it did not specify who. Everyone but Bruce was excited, for the simple fact that they were not allowed to have frivolous visits from unknown individuals. Thor was especially curious as to who would be visiting Stark Tower (Or Avenger Center as Tony kept calling it). When they got to the lobby everyone was shocked to find that getting out of the sleek, black Mercedes Benz was none other than the previously hidden avenger Violet. Bruce was flabbergasted. In the last 2 months her had given her for gone. Run to someplace undetectable by him were she could get away from the chaos that comes with being an Avengers and a SHIELD agent, but she was right in front of him. Her hair sleek and shiny, now grazing the curve of her butt by now, her figure just a bit thinner, but still the same almond shaped, chocolate brown eyes and same neon purple highlights. She looked beautiful .

He couldn't help himself. As she righted herself he strode up to her and hugged her. Immediately he was assaulted by the scent of her orange scented shampoo and her strong Jean Paul Gautier X perfume. She was home. And that's when he realized what he was doing. He let go of her like she was bursting into flames and ran for the elevators. Thank God the elevators came quickly. He pushed the button for the underground levels were his and Tony's lab was so he could basically, hide.

Tony watched the events and just as Bruce let go of Violet, he vowed that he would do anything those 2 together. Bruce needed to loosen up and he had a feeling that Violet was the grease that would help his motor run.

Thor observed Violet's eyes begin to water as she watched Bruce almost literally _'run for the hills'_. He realized that if someone did not do something she would most likely burst into tears and though no one knew what her powers where exactly, he had a hunch, and if he was right, great emotions were never good with someone as powerful as her. As the true gentleman he was, he stepped forward and gave her a so as to disguise and comfort the young girl.

"Thanks Thor" Violet said later when her bags and everything were upstairs and put away in her room. Something told her that Thor had a little more insight into her powers, but then again he could just be a very observative gentleman. Everyone was being very nice and welcoming, though she noticed that Tony kept sneaking suggestive glances at her as if he was calculating something that involved her as a variable. Suddenly Steve asked "Sooo were have you been? You kinda disappeared from the grid after the attack" How shouls she answer that? She didn't exactly want to lie but she wanted to avoid at all cost explaining her ability and the results of. "Let's just say I was taking some time off. Gosh I am bushed. I'm gonna go get some rest" and then she fled to her bedroom. And she did actually go to sleep, but of course after she got enough rest she kept thinking about Bruce and his reaction. She wanted to explain. She wanted him not to feel hurt or angry but she knew that if she told him all she was thinking he was gonna freak! She was not a superhero. She was an experiment gone wrong and a force of nature rapped up into one. But she couldn't let it go. She had missed him for what felt like an eternity. And she was gonna get him back.

And with that sense of courage she decided what she would do. But she had to see where he was. "JARVIS, where is Bruce at the moment?" "Dr. Banner is right now in Lab 8" "Of course he is. What time is it?" "3:58am madam" "Great, Thanks JARVIS!" Tony had explained what JARVIS was when she freaked because of JARVIS alerting the Chinese delivery boy had arrived.

As the doors of the lab slid open her courage disappeared. Bruce was half asleep with his head on his fist in front of a monitor. He looked so tired and beaten. It made her heart hurt. Had she caused this? And if so was it really the best idea to come back? She had no idea but she was gonna try to fix this while she was here.

"Bruce?"

Bruce had sensed the doors sliding open but just assumed it was Tony coming to drag him to bed like every other night since the Avengers had moved in. But when he heard her voice saying his name he became alert. She was in his lab again, something he had lost hope in. But he needed answers.

"What are you doing here?" She stared at him in mild shock, she wasn't expecting him to answer so directly.

"I am here, in the lab because this is also my lab"

"No why are you here in Stark Tower? And looking for me?"

"You want the truth?" She was about to spill her guts, and she was afraid, more afraid than she had ever been of telling someone her secret, because she didn't want to lose him. She didn't want to seem like a freak. But she wanted to tell him which was the difference in this situation. No one was forcing her to spill. She wanted this connection with him.

"The truth? I miss you way too much for my own good, and for yours. But I can't seem to stay away, for the good of both of us. So I'm here trying to make it better for at least one of us"

"And which one is that exactly?"

"Well you, if you want to talk."

"Where were you?" "Hamptons, there's a safe house there that SHIELD provides me with when I need it."

"Why do you need it? Why did you disappear? I NEED YOU!" His heart rate was climbing, but he couldn't help it. She had come to be too big a part of his life.

She knew that he had to calm down. She didn't know if what she had in mind was gonna work. But she knew that she had to do something or else the Other Guy was gonna make an appearance and she really did like this new lab.

He had stood up so she stepped forward and hugged with all her might.

She did not expect what they did next. She didn't even know if either of them knew that there involvement had gotten to such point. What she did know is that, next thing she knew they were kissing passionately. Bruce put his hands in her hair. Violet put her hands on his neck, and their embrace held for an immeasurable length of time. She just knew that she felt safe. The kiss wasn't even sexual. They both needed it for the same reasons. They loved each other and they had missed each other. And that is how her first night at Stark Tower ended. She couldn't have been happier.

**A/N: I think this is my longest chapter ever. Anyway, I LOVED THIS SCENE. Later on I will reveal Violet's power but really wanted both of their suffering to end. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm serious. Now I didn't mean to make this a song-fic but there were 2 songs I listened to. **

** King Bed by Rihanna and 2. Right By my Side by Nicki Minaj for the last scene. Enjoy! And again, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
